fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Zryte Sny Nugetsa
Jak pewnie wielu z was wie, śni mi się od groma pojebanych dziwactw. Głównie z udziałem murzynów i sił nieczystych. Postanowiłem je spisać bo tak. Sen 1 Sen wszystkim doskonale znany. Ja, w sklepie z klockami lego (i plakatami z gołymi kobietami) otwieram kanister jakiegoś średniaka. Po co? Nie mam pojęcia. Ważne jest to, że wyskoczył z niego murzyn, który latał, a pół jego ciała to były klocki lego (coś jak tercio z MNOG). Potem pojawił się spider-man, który zaczął się z nim bić. W tym czacie JEB jestem w bibliotece. Spada na mnie regał z książkami, więc chwytam OP łopatę, przypierdaczam w niego i go absolutnie niszczę. Sen 2 Sen mniej znany, stary, zapomniany. Diabeł i jego przydupas goblin porwali moją rodzinę, więc musiałem ją uratawać. Ścigam ich po labiryncie zrobionym z ogródków działkowych i krzaków. Po długiej pogoni natrafiam na ogromniasty most. Niestety po wejściu na niego, ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie mrok. To się później zmienia, gdy po prawej stronie pojawia się GIGANTYCZNY zamek atakowany przez armię tych goblino-przydupasów. Ja oczywiście nie robię absolutnie nic, natrafiam na jakiś kolesiów, jest jakaś napierdalanka z cyklopami w dziwnym lesie i ostatecznie wracam do labiryntu, gdzie diabeł przemienia się w robaczka, z cholernie twardym pancerzem, ale ostatecznie go udupiam. Na amen. Rodzina uratowana, sen zakończony. Co z goblinem? Nie wiem, chyba już mi się nie przyśni... chyba. Sen 3 Jeden z dziwniejszych snów... i do tego świadomy! W moim domu grasuje banda wściekłych orków. Chyba 4 lub 5... ja schowałem się w łazience razem z jakąś laską (wtf). Gdy idę sprawdzić sytuację, okazuje się, że He-Man staje z nimi do boju, jednak zostaje pobity, pojmany i zgwałcony ;_; I wtedy to do mnie dotarło... to sen. Świadomy sen biczysz, przylatują OP smoki, rozpierdalają wszystko i wszystkich, a potem lecą na mordor. Sen 4 Czas na kolejnego murzyna. Zwyrodnialec grasuje po moim mieście i gwałci każdego, kto nie uprawiał nigdy seksu. No, chyba, że się fapało, wtedy jesteś bezpieczny. Więc, ten dziad walczy z moim wujkiem (WTF), a potem spieprza. Ja zdobywam pistolet z strzałkami usypiającymi i jakieś inne cholerstwo i wyruszam na łowy. Natrafiam na sklep, gdzie spotykam opasłego murzyna z jamajki. Pytam się o położenie gwałciciela, na co tamten odpowiada, że jest na zapleczu. Nie ryzykuje bliskiego kontaktu na zapleczu i idę se... gdziekolwiek. Koniec snu. Sen 5 Dwa dresy chodzą po osiedlu i obsikują wszystko i każdego. Ja przy pomocy jetpacka spieprzyłem. Nothing to do here... Sen 6 Złe, paskudne, oślizgłe demony, zombie, dziewczynka z '' Ring'a 2'' uwiły se gniazdko w moim domu. Zbliżali się do mnie powolnym krokiem. Muge egzorcysta mógł zrobić tylko jedno... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT9w0PGykZ0 tak udało mi się ich pozbyć. Sen 7 To musiało nadejść, sen z wężem, jednak z czasów przed fetyszem węża. Ba! Z czasów przed hejtereskim Muge! Chyba pierwszy sen. Otóż, moje miasto było niby normalne, jednak jakby połączyło się z jakąś pieprzoną osadą wikingów na bagnie. Więc cóż... nosiło się broń, głównie gigantyczne topory, chlało różne trunki i napierdalało w knajpie. Niby wszystko okej, ale potem nadeszło zuo w postaci... kobiety. No i... ona, miała jakieś pieprzone OP moce, bo uwodziło i hipnotyzowała tych wszystkich wikingów. Właściwie, to próbowała to z każdym, nawet ze mną, ale używając innej OP mocy spaliła mojego przyjaciela (spalała wszystkich, których uwiodła) więc byłem na nią wkurwiony i się jej nie udało. Potem, z grupką nubków i jedynym wikingiem, który oparł się jej mocy ruszyliśmy ją zabić. Niestety, przemieniła się w GIGANTYCZNEGO węża, który oprócz rozmiarów posiadał OP moc. Na czym ona polegała? Nie wiem za bardzo, pamiętam, że temu wężowi oczy zaczynały świecić na czerwono i gdy wtedy utrzymywał z kimś kontakt wzrokowy, to część ciała ofiary zmieniała kolor na fioletowy, a potem szybko ulegała spaleniu na proch. Tak wiking stracił rękę, choć nadal nieźle blokował ciosy węża swoim toporem (pierdolnięcie z ogona, z ryjka). Potem wąż spróbował tego chujostwa ze mną, ale na widok wszystkich rannych/zabitych towarzyszy, wspomnienie wikingów i frienda dostałem OP mocy, zemsta itd, no i dzięki niej sam spaliłem węża bo tak. Potem osado-miasto-bagno zostało naprawiane. Sen zakończony. 0 exp, 0 itemktów. Na co te sny schodzą? Sen 8 Sen w śnie ._. Chyba zacznę od tego, co mi się śniło, że mi się śniło. Jechałem samochodem z moim dziadkiem i babcią. Zatrzymaliśmy się u kogoś na jakimś zadupiu, tam okazało się, że jakaś część samochodu się uszkodziła i nastąpił wyciek czegoś... jakiegoś płynu. No i dostałem zadanie, by odnaleźć drugą, taką samą część, ale w dobrym stanie. Po brzebyciu pierdyliarda kilometrów, dotarłem do domu mojego starego znajomego, gdzie dostałem kanapkę z jakimś dziwnym czymś ._. No a potem zdobyłem część, ale kiedy chciałem ją zanieść na miejsce questa, to się obudziłem i byłem świadkiem dziwnego zdarzenia. Pod wodą jakieś żółwio-ślimako-stworzenia w pancerzach, czyli stary żółw i żółwica starali się przekonać jakiegoś ognistego-żółwia, by im pomógł w walce z jakąś zuą księżniczką, która jest zła, cośtam zrobiła bo tak i jak się jej nie powstrzyma to coś się stanie. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że miałem na to widok... tak jakby z boku... coś jakby w Mario. No i potem JEB! Pojawiła się tamta zua dziwka, a żółwie przemieniły się w wojowników i wszyscy znaleźli się w wulkanie, gdzie się napierdalali. To już nie było 2D lecz 3D! I ten dziadek umarł... lub poświęcił się, by przekazać tej dobrej lasce część swojej mocy. Potem laska zaczęła napierdalać w zuą dziwkę kulami ognia, które były cholernie małe. Potem, pojawił się pasek HP, MP i czegoś jeszcze. I okazało się, że to gra komputerowa, a ja muszę napierdalać w dziwkę małymi kulami ognia, które kosztują prawie całą manę, a wcelowanie w dziwkę było ciężkie. Co dziwniejsze, ja to nadal widziałem z trzeciej osoby ;_; Potem trafiłem kulą ognia w zuą dziwkę, wielkie jeb i koniec snu. Sen 9 Grałem z Seke w jakąś grę planszowo-karcianą (to nie byli kupcy i ktośtam jeszcze). On grał bandą potworów, a ja userami z FB. Do każdego usera była karta postaci z jego statami oraz karty, które go wspomagały (wiedza dla Darkama, kocie memy dla Tercia itd). W grze chodziło o to, by rzucać kostką, przemieszczać pionki w różne miejsca i rozjebać wszystkie figurki przeciwnika. Trzeba wspomnieć, że plansza była makietą jakiejś wyspy, a wszędzie było mrohnie. Co prawda jebałem zasady i robiłem co chciałem, kiedy po zaciętej walce pokonałem Seke, on przemienił się w Guurahka! Grał niemcami i delfinami, szybko użył hitlera i różowego delfina, ale udało mi się ich pokonać. Niestety sam straciłem prawie wszystkie figurki (strata wszystkich = przegrana). Okazało się, że on chciał abym ich zniszczył, gdyż wtedy użył jakiejś karty i zagrał różowym adolphinem w kilku ruchach rozjebał prawie wszystkie figurki, które mi zostały. Jedynym sposobem na zwycięstwo było zebranie wszystkich kart kociego gangu (kot hejter, student itd) i dzięki kociemu harlemowi wygranie gry, ale niestety musiałem ich poświęcić do blokowania adolphina. I wtedy jebałem zasady i zhejtowałem nuuby i neosy na całym świecie. Powiedziałem, że to takie cioty, że nie dadzą rady guurowi. One przybyły i go rozjebały za mnie. Ale to ja wygrałem, bo tak. Sen 10 Była burza, pioruny napierdalały niemiłosiernie, a ja byłem w domu razem z moim wujkiem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, idę sobie jednego pokoju, a tam mój dziadek siedzi na łóżku (co było o tyle dziwne, że on już nie żyje, a przed śmiercią był w takim stanie, że zwykłe siedzenie nie było dla niego możliwe). Po małym wtf idę do wujka, opowiadam mu o tym i razem przychodzimy do pokoju, gdzie siedział dziadek. Tam już leżał i gapił się w sufit. I nagle jeb. Wszystkie meble i inne przedmioty zaczęły latać po całym domu. Wtedy włączył się telewizor, tak sam z siebie, ale zamiast jakiegoś programu po literce pojawiał się napis emo-zbok <3 (mówię serio ._.). Następnie lampy i jakieś inne pierdoły zaczęły w nas napierdalać, więc spieprzyliśmy do mojego pokoju. Przed tym niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się jakaś czarna pokraka, przypominająca człowieka, ale posiadająca pazury i chodząca na 4 łapach. Zamknęliśmy drzwi, bez żadnej barykady, a stwór pomimo, że napierdalał w nie jak nie wiem kto, to i tak ich nie otworzył. Koniec Sen 11 W przeciwieństwie do innych snów, tutaj nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to sen więc bałem się jak jasna cholera. Ale od początku. Co ileśtam lat odradzał się jakoś starożytni chiński demon (jego imię składało się z dwóch cześći, ale jak brzmiało, to już nie pamiętam) i pojawiał się jakiś OP wybraniec, który musiał stoczyć z nim walkę na śmierć i życie. Kto był tym wybrańcem? Ja, szkoda tylko, że nie byłem OP, a o walce dowiedziałem się 3 godziny przed nią. Wszyscy ludzie, nawet matka kazali mi walczyć z tym demonem WTF, więc udałem się do jakiegoś dziada z bronią, kupić spluwę, może to by go rozjebało, ale on miał tylko jakieś dziadostwa na kulki platikowe i wręczył mi monetę, wielkości jednogroszówki, powiedział, że tylko to może zranić tego chuja. No chuj, moja jedyna nadzieja, może powiem coś chujowo głupiego, on zrobi WTF i dostanę 3 sekundy na rozjebanie mu serca OP monetą lub gardła? Więc, chuj miał ponad 2 metry, był szary, miał fioletowe oczy i tatuaże, które świeciły. Spojrzał na mnie i... koniec snu :v Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach